Making It Big: She's In Love
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel to How Life Should Be.


  
Title: Making It Big- She's In Love  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary: Sequel to How Life Should Be  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or She's In Love that's  
performed by Mark Wills.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: IN THIS STORY DALTON LOWNE NEVER  
DIED AND HE AND MAC NEVER BROKE UP.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Most of you have heard the hit song Legacy by  
Neal Coty. Neal's voice makes the song seem like its  
sung to you, but this song was actually sung and  
written for someone else. Here with me today is the  
man behind the powerful lyrics of Legacy, Harmon  
Rabb Jr." Katie Seymor from Behind the Scenes  
announced Harm over the radio.  
"Now I understand you wrote this song for your  
wife and sung it to her right before you popped the  
question. Is that true?"  
"Actually yeah. I was singing at a local bar  
that a bunch of co-workers and I hang out at. I was  
singing for Jim Lauderdale who was going to help me  
break into the business when I got the idea to pop  
the question to my girlfriend there instead of at  
dinner this weekend. I sung the song and then I  
proposed. Lucky for me she said yes."  
"Let's talk about your job for a minute, you're  
a lawyer for the Navy right?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Did you always want to be a lawyer?"  
"No I was a pilot before going to JAG and I'm  
glad I did. That's where I met my fiancée."  
"Oh you're not married yet?"  
"No the weddings set for later this month."  
"Alright now let's talk about this new song you  
wrote. It's titled She's In Love and has just been  
recorded by Mark Wills. Explain how you came up with  
this idea."  
"Well most of my songs come from personal  
experiences and this is no exception. Before we  
started dating Mac, my fiancée and I were partners  
at JAG. We had been working together for about 3  
years when she got serious with this other guy. We  
were just friends at the time, but I was actually in  
love with her. Her and this guy kept getting closer  
and I felt like she was slipping away. One day I was  
out picking up a gift for a friend's birthday when I  
saw them together. She looked so happy. I know I  
should have been happy for her, but..." Harm trailed  
off.  
"But you were in love"  
"Exactly. So I went home to write my thoughts  
and the next thing you know I"ve written a song."  
  
4 Years Ago  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. leaned up against  
the fence as he waited for his former partner and  
best friend to come out of JAG Headquarters. He took  
a few puffs of his cigar as he saw Dalton Lowne's  
Porsche pull up and show his visitor's card to the  
Gunny standing guard over the building. He watched  
with disgust as he saw the woman he loved walk up to  
another man and give him a kiss that should have  
been him. He was about to walk back into the  
building, with his head hung down low when a flash  
of beauty stepped in front of him and blocked his  
way of entering the building.  
"What thinking of leaving without giving me a  
chance to say goodbye?" Mac asked as she lifted  
Harm's chin with her fingers.  
"No Major. I just have some work to do." Harm  
said not meeting her gaze.  
"Is that the real reason Harm? Or is it that I'm  
leaving?"  
"Mac you know me better than that. We'll  
probably be fighting each other in court next week."  
"Yeah you're right. Look Harm no matter what  
happens we'll always be best friends. I got to go.  
I'll see you around. You are coming to the wedding  
right?"  
"You bet. Semper Fi, Sarah, Semper Fi." Harm  
said just above a whisper as he hugged her and held  
her tight for the last time in his life.   
She hugged him back and left to go join the man  
she loved.   
  
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.  
The Next Day  
  
Harm walked into the bullpen to find all his  
friends gathered in a huddle talking about the  
latest news.   
"Hey what's up?" Harm asked his friend and  
co-worker.  
"Oh nothing sir." Bud said as he watched his  
friend and mentor walk sadly into his office.  
A little while later Harriet walked into Harm's  
office worried about him. Lately since Major  
Mackenzie left JAG Harm had been withdrawn and  
distant.  
"Sir is everything okay?"  
"Fine Harriet. Why do you ask?"  
"Just everybody was concerned. We know that  
Major Mackenzie hurt you when she left for 'Lowne  
the Clown." Harriet was the only one Harm knew that  
could say that to him.   
"As I said before Harriet I'm fine. I just want  
the best for Mac. I learned to get on with my life."  
"Good sir. I just wanted to make sure."  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
Washington DC.  
  
Harm got off the elevator after a hard day of  
work to find a note taped to his door. He pealed it  
off and red it. It was from Mac. It read 'I'll be  
your friend till the day I die, Love Mac'.  
Harm only wished that it were true. That she  
loved him and that they would remain friends after  
she married Lone, but he knew that it was false  
hopes.   
Harm walked inside and crumbled up the note and  
brought out his guitar. All these events of the last  
few days got him thinking and he wrote a song, which  
most people didn't know about him. Most knew that he  
could play the guitar, but none knew that he could  
write a song. After these events he thought about  
quitting the law and start song writing. Now way he  
wanted to be a lawyer if he wasn't partnered with  
Mac.   
Harm slowly began to play and song and as he  
finished he looked at the picture of him and Mac on  
his dresser as a tear slid down his cheek.   
  
Present  
  
"So what happened?" Katie asked Harm.  
"Well they didn't get married as you can see.   
Actually Mac apparently missed the challenges of  
military law and came back to JAG as my partner. Her  
fiancée didn't like it and that was just the start  
of arguments between them which led to their break  
up."  
"That's quite a story. Normally we have the  
artist come here and play the song or play the CD,  
but I hear you have an amazing voice so how about  
you sing the song for us. You brought your guitar  
right?"  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Third of June she said goodbye  
I watched her walk into the night  
The hardest thing I ever did was let her go  
We swore as friends we'd stay in touch  
Best of friends don't mean that much   
When that phone call comes to tell you she's in  
love"  
  
"She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in l love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe   
She's in love  
Strolling down a one way street  
She's in love   
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't in be me"  
  
"Told everyone I'm doing fine  
Learned to get on with my life  
I just want what's best for her  
So I lied  
Found a note on my door last night  
Said "I'll be your friend till the day I die,  
But you should know I've found someone"  
Now she's in love"  
  
"She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in l love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe   
She's in love  
Strolling down a one way street  
She's in love   
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't in be me"  
  
"She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in l love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe   
She's in love  
Strolling down a one way street  
She's in love   
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't in be me"  
  
"oh now she's in love   
Why can't it be me  
She's in love" Harm's voice faded away.   
  
"WOW! That's a great song and you have such a  
great voice you should be up there singing it  
yourself."  
"Thank you." Harm smiled.  
"That's all we have time for today. I'd like to  
thank our special guest song writer Harmon Rabb Jr.  
and our sponsors Tractor Supply Company and Music  
International. Join us next week when our featured  
guest will be country superstar Tim McGraw."  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
